Un noël de chien
by ilianakate
Summary: Alors que Kate et Rick sortent en couple avec leurs amis du 12th, la soirée se terminent d'une façon inattendue, et apporte son lot de surprise...


**Bonjour tous le monde !  
**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai été pas mal occupée entre mes études et mon travail. Mais là c'est un peu l'accalmie avant de replonger dans une nouvelle vague de folie, alors je viens vous poster cet OS écrit à l'occasion d'un concours sur Hypnoweb pour Madoka ayu. Et je vous le poste parce qu'elle m'a demandé de le faire.  
**

**Je l'ai écrit en moins de deux heures, alors ne chercher pas trop de sens profond, c'est juste une petite histoire Caskett sur le thème de Noël. Pour ce qui est de mes autres écrits, je ne sais pas quand je serais en mesure de vous proposer une suite, mais promis, je vais m'y remettre au plus vite.  
**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suive, et j'espère malgré tout que cet OS sans prétention vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
**

**Bonne**** lecture !****  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Un Noël de chien**

Assise contre Castle dont le bras encerclait ses épaules, Kate souriait doucement. Silencieuse, elle observait ses amis. Près d'elle, Lanie se chamaillait gentiment avec Esposito, et il était évident pour elle que ces deux-là étaient loin d'en avoir fini l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Lanie, elle voyait celle-ci ignorer ses sentiments et feindre l'indifférence pour un homme dont elle était clairement amoureuse. Et maintenant qu'elle avait accepté ses propres sentiments pour son écrivain, elle allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie et pousser Lanie à en faire de même. Mais pour le moment, elle savourait simplement le plaisir d'être entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait. Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard tendrement amoureux de son amant, et comme chaque fois, une douce chaleur l'envahit, et instinctivement, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. Mais voulant plus, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et posant une main derrière la nuque de son écrivain, l'attira à elle pour un baiser langoureux.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à afficher aussi ouvertement une relation amoureuse devant ses collègues de travail, mais avec Castle, ils s'étaient suffisamment cachés, et elle ne voulait plus de ça. Et puis ils étaient entourés de leurs amis, leur famille, et si elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller avec eux, elle ne le ferait avec personne.

« Dites donc vous deux, il y a des hôtels pour ça ! » les taquina Esposito en trinquant avec Ryan.

« Ferme-la Javi ! » le rabroua Lanie en lui lançant un regard noir avant de sourire joyeusement alors que son regard se portait de nouveau sur sa meilleure amie.

« Ils forment un si beau couple ! » soupira Jenny en se lovant contre Ryan qui se contenta d'approuver en observant ses deux amis.

Indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux, Castle et Beckett poursuivaient paisiblement leur baiser, avant de finalement y mettre un terme en douceur. Ils rouvrirent les yeux au même moment, et entamèrent une de leur discussion silencieuse, se souriant tendrement avant que Kate ne se recale contre le torse de Castle qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de l'entourer de ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Souriant à ses amis, Kate posa ses mains sur celles de Rick et se mit à jouer dans un geste d'un naturel déconcertant avec les doigts de son partenaire, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Vous voulez boire autre chose ? » proposa Castle en avisant les verres vides de ses amis.

« Et pourquoi pas du champagne ? » proposa Lanie avec un sourire renversant « Après tout, nous sommes là pour fêter la naissance de la relation caskett ! » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard malicieux à Kate qui se contenta de sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

« Pas de souci » approuva Castle en se détachant à regret de sa muse qui soupira à la perte de contact.

« Ne traîne pas en chemin ! » le prévint-elle en lançant un regard noir au groupe de femmes au bar qui jetait des regards peu discrets à son homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais à qui j'appartiens… » Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se redresser pour la couver de son regard d'une intensité délicieusement troublante.

« Tu as intérêt ! » le menaça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser farouchement.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, elle mit un terme au baiser, souriant de satisfaction en percevant le trouble de son écrivain et en constatant que les femmes avaient détourné leur regard avec dépit.

« J'ai soif » lança-t-elle négligemment en se radossant contre le dossier de la banquette.

« Allons-y les Gars » souffla Castle en secouant doucement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Et bien Girl ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! » Rigola Lanie lorsque leur hommes se furent éloignés.

« Oui, c'était du grand art la façon dont vous avez montré à toutes ces femmes que Richard était à vous » renchérit Jenny avec admiration.

« Je déteste la façon dont ces femmes le regarde, comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande ! » gronda Kate en foudroyant ces femmes du regard.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tu sais bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi » la rassura immédiatement Lanie, connaissant parfaitement les angoisses de son amie.

Comme pour étayer ses propos, elles virent les hommes revenir, armés d'une bouteille de champagne et des coupes. Mais alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin pour revenir à leur table, une superbe blonde à la plastique de rêve se plaça devant Castle qui stoppa juste avant de lui rentrer dedans. Sentant la colère l'envahir, Kate faillit se lever pour aller refaire le portrait de cette blonde siliconée, mais avant qu'elle puisse esquisser un geste, Castle contournait la femme sans lui accorder la moindre attention et revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien sûr il lui avait souri, mais de ce sourire commercial qu'il réservait à ses fans.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » chuchota Lanie, ravie de constater que Castle était plus que sérieux dans cette relation naissante et qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser son amie.

« Champagne mesdames ? » lança joyeusement l'écrivain avant de reprendre sa place auprès de sa compagne qui se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

Elle qui avait tant freiné avant d'accepter cette sortie entre couple s'en réjouissait finalement. Ils passaient tous une bonne soirée, et elle se surprenait à ne pas éprouver de gêne à s'afficher aussi ouvertement avec Castle. Ils n'étaient pas au 12th, et pouvaient donc se laisser aller à agir comme n'importe quel couple. Elle avait détesté mentir aux Gars, et était soulagée de ne plus avoir à le faire et à pouvoir afficher ses sentiments sans arrière-pensées. Et elle adorait ça. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids écrasant et jouissait pleinement de cette nouvelle liberté d'action. La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les derniers présent au Old Haunt. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblaient presser de mettre un terme à cette soirée. Ils n'avaient bu que très modérément, préférant garder les idées claires afin d'entretenir une conversation légère et agréable, et même s'ils travaillaient le lendemain, ils étaient prêts à passer une nuit blanche. Ce ne serait pas la première, et pour une fois ils ne passeraient pas la nuit éveillés à cause d'un meurtre. Mais finalement Ryan donna le signal de départ en constatant que Jenny s'endormait contre son épaule.

« Je vous appelle un taxi » lança Castle qui avait lui aussi remarqué la somnolence de la femme de son amie.

« Merci Bro » sourit Ryan en aidant Jenny à enfiler son manteau dans des gestes d'une douceur extrême.

« Je te raccompagne Lanie ? » proposa Esposito après avoir marqué une légère hésitation.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt ! » le taquina Lanie avec un sourire effronté qui fit doucement rigoler Kate.

« A demain tout le monde ! » les salua-t-elle en quittant la banquette pour raccompagner leurs amis jusqu'à la porte, rejointe par Castle qui l'encercla de ses bras alors qu'ils les regardaient s'éloigner.

« J'ai passé une excellent soirée ! » constata Castle en guidant Kate vers l'intérieur du bar.

« C'est vrai que c'était sympa, on devrait recommencer plus souvent » approuva-t-elle en enfilant sa veste, tout en suivant Castle du regard alors qu'il éteignait les lumières.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais la prochaine fois on les invitera au loft, comme ça ils pourront dormir sur place au cas où la soirée se prolongerait trop » sourit Castle en la rejoignant enfin tout en enfilant son manteau.

« J'approuve » acquiesça-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Sur un sourire complice, ils verrouillèrent soigneusement le bar et remontèrent dans la rue pour y faire quelques pas. Sans se concerter, ils marchèrent en silence, le bras de Rick autour des hanches de Kate qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il s'agissait d'une de ces nuits paisibles, sans vent, et la neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs en un moelleux tapis étouffait le bruit de leurs pas et rendait le paysage féérique. Ils étaient seuls dans les rues, ce qu'ils savouraient à sa juste valeur. Et comme pour parfaire l'instant, il se mit doucement à neiger.

« J'adore la neige… » Sourit Kate en s'arrêtant pour rejeter la tête en arrière et observer les flocons tomber du ciel.

« Moi aussi. Quand Alexis était petite, on profitait de chaque occasion pour dessiner des Anges dans la neige » se remémora Castle en souriant alors qu'un léger flocon venait s'échouer sur le nez de Kate.

« Maman et moi faisions ça aussi… » Murmura doucement Kate, son regard se voilant légèrement comme chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son enfance.

Sans un mot, Castle attira sa compagne dans l'étreinte de ses bras et la serra de toute la force de son amour, souriant lorsqu'elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il était toujours surpris lorsqu'elle lui rendait ses marques d'affection. Parfois, l'espace d'un court instant, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui jette ce regard dont elle l'avait tant gratifié, mais non. Elle lui souriait, le regardait d'une façon qui lui tordait savamment les boyaux et se montrait bien plus câline qu'il n'avait osé espérer qu'elle le serait. Et il était toujours émerveillé de découvrir cette facette de la personnalité de sa muse. Il en avait suspecté l'existence, espéré être celui qui la ramènerait à la surface, et exultait d'y être parvenu. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler avoir été aussi heureux auprès d'une femme. Délicatement, il repoussa les mèches de la chevelure soyeuse de sa muse pour admirer son magnifique visage que les rayons lunaire paraient d'une aura rayonnante. Captivé, il la dévora du regard, ne reprenant pied dans la réalité qu'au moment où les lèvres de Kate s'emparèrent des siennes.

Mais alors que leur baiser gagnait en intensité, le crissement des roues d'une voiture patinant dans la neige les poussa à se séparer, et intrigués par la présence d'un automobiliste sur les routes à une heure aussi tardive, ils s'avancèrent sur le bord du trottoir et scrutèrent la route encore désertée, mais le vrombissement d'un moteur leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne seraient plus seul au monde très longtemps. La façade des immeubles répercutait le vrombissement du moteur, faussant toute estimation du moment où la voiture débarquerait, et ils restaient là, scrutant la rue, cherchant à déterminer quel genre de conducteur pouvait prendre la route par un temps pareil.

« Je parie sur des gamins qui se sont lancés dans une course sauvage ! » lança Castle en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire rieur.

« Par un temps pareil ? Qui serait assez inconscient pour faire une chose aussi folle ? » S'enquit Kate en dardant un regard scrutateur sur son partenaire.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Castle se mit à siffloter. Les mains dans les poches, il garda le regard braqué sur la route, attendant l'arrivée qu'il espérait imminente de la voiture qu'ils entendaient.

« Castle ! Tu sais que ce genre d'activité est interdit par la loi ? » fit semblant de s'offusquer Kate, se mordant les lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire en imaginant son partenaire en pilote inconscient.

« De toute façon la loi interdit tout ce qui est fun ! » répliqua Castle en haussant les épaules d'un air canaille.

« Je te rappelle que j'incarne cette loi » souligna Kate en prenant un air faussement outré.

« Et tu le fais divinement ma guerrière, mais avoue que tu t'amuses beaucoup plus depuis que j'ai fait irruption dans ta vie ! » s'amusa-t-il sans quitter la rue des yeux, alors que les feux balayant la neige leur apprenait que la voiture était en approche.

Et alors que Kate allait répondre, elle fit enfin son apparition, exécutant un virage si serré que la neige fusa sous les roues, et que le moteur émit un son alarmant. Pourtant cela ne découragea pas le conducteur qui stabilisa sa voiture et poursuivit sa course effrénée.

« Tu crois que c'est la voiture de tête ? » s'enquit Castle en fronçant les sourcils au moment où la vitre passager s'ouvrait.

« A terre ! » hurla Kate en se jetant sur son partenaire alors qu'une main gantée apparaissait par l'ouverture.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre dans la neige, ils attendirent les coups de feu qui ne vinrent pas. Surprise, Kate se releva en prenant appui sur son écrivain et scruta la voiture juste à temps pour voir la main jeter un sac de toile dans la rue avant de repartir à toute allure. Une fois certaine que tout danger était écarté, elle se releva et courut pour tenter d'apercevoir la plaque d'immatriculation de la berline noire, mais ne put apercevoir que les feux arrières qui disparaissaient déjà au coin de la rue.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? » demanda Castle en venant la rejoindre.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dis rien qui vaille… » Soupira Kate en approchant prudemment du sac.

« Wahouh ! C'est moi ou ce sac a bougé ? » S'exclama Castle en arrêtant l'avancée de sa muse.

« Non, ça a remué, mais c'est trop petit pour contenir un corps… » Constata Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas celui d'un adulte tu veux dire.. » renchérit Castle avant de prendre une expression horrifiée « tu crois que… » s'étouffa-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que le contenu de ce sac est suspect… » souffla Kate en s'accroupissant près de ce dernier qui remua de nouveau.

Quoi que contienne ce sac, il remua de plus belle en émettant de légers gémissements qui firent déglutir Castle qui s'agenouilla près de sa compagne.

« Mon Dieu Kate, tu entends ça, on dirait vraiment les pleurs d'un nouveau-né ! » murmura-t-il totalement horrifié.

« Regarde ça Castle » lui intima-t-elle en portant un regard de plus en plus sombre sur le sac en toile.

Castle laissa échapper un juron en découvrant de larges auréoles rouges sur un des côtés du sac que les gigotements de son contenu venait de révéler à leur regard. Figés, ils mirent de longues secondes à réagir et ne furent tirés de leur léthargie que par un gémissement plus plaintif.

« Si je mets la main sur la pourriture qui a lancé ce sac de cette voiture, je lui fais avaler son bulletin de naissance ! » gronda Castle en serrant les poings de colère.

« Castle appelle les Gars, dis leur de faire venir une équipe scientifique » ordonna Kate en tendant délicatement la main vers le sac avant de suspendre son geste « Et dis leur de faire vite ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un nouveau gémissement se faisait entendre.

Elle aurait voulu ouvrir le sac elle-même et en sortir ce qu'il contenait, mais si elle faisait ça, elle risquait de compromettre les indices. Mais si jamais les Gars arrivaient les premiers, elle leur demanderait une paire de gants. Quoi que contienne ce sac, c'était vivant, hors avec le froid qu'il faisait, cet état de fait pourrait bien changer.

« Les Gars arrivent. Espo et Lanie seront là les premiers. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés chez Lanie » déclara Castle en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables, et il avait du mal à réfréner cette impulsion qui le poussai à vouloir ouvrir cet amas de toile pour en délivrer cette pauvre petite chose sans défense qui y était emprisonnée.

« On ne peut pas le sortir de là ? » implora-t-il alors qu'un couinement plaintif lui déchirait le cœur.

« Pas sans kit de terrain, on risquerait de détruire des preuves pouvant mener au conducteur de la voiture » soupira Kate en serrant la main de son écrivain entre les siennes.

« J'ai donné la description du véhicule à Ryan qui va vérifier les vidéos de surveillance du secteur. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à le repérer » annonça Castle en se relevant, entraînant sa partenaire avec lui.

« Ryan est le meilleur. Si quelqu'un peut retrouver cette voiture, c'est bien lui » certifia Kate en se blottissant contre Castle sans quitter des yeux le sac qui remuait pitoyablement à leurs pieds.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture vienne se garer non loin de là et que Lanie se précipite vers eux, sa mallette à la main. Kate trouva intéressant que Lanie conserve un kit de terrain dans la voiture d'Espo et se promit d'avoir une conversation avec son amie plus tard. Pour le moment il y avait plus urgent.

« Décidément Girl il faudra que tu apprennes le sens du mot congé ! » répliqua Lanie en s'agenouillant près du sac, sans sembler refroidie par la neige qui trempa instantanément son pantalon.

Sans répondre, Kate l'observa procéder aux premiers relevés alors qu'Espo les rejoignait, évaluant d'un regard la situation, son regard s'assombrissant alors qu'il semblait parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que Castle et Kate.

« C'est du sang humain » annonça Lanie après avoir prélevé un échantillon sur une des auréoles rougeâtre.

« D'accord, ouvrons le sac ! » décida Kate en s'agenouillant auprès de son amie après avoir enfilée une paire de gant.

Immédiatement Castle s'approcha d'eux, armé d'une serviette qu'Espo conservait dans le coffre de sa voiture et qu'il avait été récupéré en prévision de ce moment, la remettant à l'écrivain qui saurait mieux gérer la situation. Il préférait se faire torturer à vie plutôt que d'admettre qu'autant affronter une bande de terroristes armés jusqu'aux dents ne l'effrrayait pas, autant se coltiner avec un bébé ne le réjouissait pas. Attentivement, il regarda Lanie défaire la corde qui fermait hermétiquement le sac, l'emballer comme preuve à conviction, puis ouvrir lentement celui-ci pour faire apparaître son contenu. Lorsqu'ils purent voir ce que dissimulait la toile de jute, un silence frappa le petit groupe.

« C'est bien un bébé… » Constata Castle en fixant avec tendresse la petite chose qui tremblait de froid, et très certainement de peur au fond du sac.

« Ouais… mais un chien Bro ! » répliqua Espo en se détendant.

« Le pauvre est frigorifié » souffla Kate avant de s'en emparer délicatement pour le tendre à Castle qui s'empressa de l'enrouler dans la couverture.

« Kate, tes mains ! » s'exclama Lanie en attrapant une des mains de son amie.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur les mains de la détective qui avaient pris une teinte rouge, à croire qu'elle les avait posées dans une flaque de sang.

« On dirait que ce chiot a pris un bain de sang ! » nota Castle en posant un regard inquiet sur la petite boule de poils qu'il sentait trembler entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que là aussi c'est du sang humain ? » demanda Kate en tendant sa main vers Lanie pour l'inviter à faire le test.

« Oui, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. C'est très certainement le sang présent sur cette pauvre petite chose qui a imprégné la toile » réfléchit Lanie en observant l'intérieur de la toile.

« Ce qui fait de ce chiot le seul témoin connu d'un meurtre, parce qu'il y a bien eu meurtre non ? » demanda Espo en interrogeant Lanie du regard.

« Sans le corps, je ne peux pas en être sûre à 100%, mais pour que ce chiot en soit recouvert, il a fallu que la victime en perde énormément. Donc si elle n'est pas encore morte, ça ne devrait plus tarder… » Soupira Lanie en emballant le sac pour le tendre à l'équipe scientifique qui venait de débarquer sur les lieux.

« Ok. Lanie occupe-toi des analyses. Préviens-moi dès que tu as quelques chose. Espo, rejoints Ryan et localisez-moi la voiture. Avec Castle on va essayer de trouver un vétérinaire assermenté qui puisse examiner ce chiot » déclara Kate en tournant la tête vers son homme qui tenait la couverture tout contre sa poitrine, tentant de réchauffer le bébé chien.

« D'accord Boss, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire après ? » s'enquit Espo en lançant un regard dubitatif à sa couverture.

« Je vais le prendre chez moi » s'empressa de répondre Castle en raffermissant son emprise autour du chiot, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Espo se contenta de hausser les épaules, et son cellulaire vissé à l'oreille, retourna vers sa voiture avant d'attendre que Lanie ait fini de donner ses directives à son équipe.

« On ne fait pas un tour dans le quartier ? » s'étonna Castle lorsque Kate réquisitionna une voiture pour gagner du temps.

« Avec toute cette neige, nous perdrions notre temps. J'enverrais les Gars faire du porte à porte demain, mais cela m'étonnerait que quiconque ait vu quoique ce soit » répondit-elle avant de s'installer au volant et d'appeler le dispatching pour qu'il lui fournisse l'adresse d'un vétérinaire assermenté par les forces de police.

« Il n'arrive pas à se réchauffer… » Marmonna Castle en frictionnant doucement le chiot, qui couinait sous ses caresses.

« C'est peut-être une demoiselle ! » le taquina Kate pour dissimuler sa propre inquiétude.

« En tout cas le Père Noël a un humour noir cette année… » Constata Castle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Kate qui craignait le pire.

« Et bien quand j'ai rédigé ma liste de cadeaux, le chien je m'attendais à le trouver au pied de mon sapin de Noël, pas à ce qu'il me tombe du ciel de cette façon ! » expliqua-t-il avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

« Tu voulais trouver un chiot dans tes petits souliers Castle ? » s'amusa Kate en profitant que le feu soit rouge pour tourner la tête vers son compagnon.

« Oui. L'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis Royal, et le départ d'Alexis n'a fait qu'accentuer cette envie » lui expliqua-t-il avec tristesse en évoquant l'absence de sa fille.

« Et si moi je voulais garder cette petite boule de poils ? » le provoqua Kate en redémarrant doucement, tournant sur sa gauche pour s'engager dans une impasse au bout de laquelle se trouvait la clinique vétérinaire.

« Viens vivre chez moi et nous nous en occuperons ensemble ! » proposa Castle avec un sourire joueur, mais l'étincelle dans son regard prouvait qu'il était plus que sérieux.

« Castle, je… » Bafouilla Kate, prise de court par la proposition.

« Prends ton temps Kate, mais tu reconnaîtras que depuis quelques temps, tu es plus souvent chez moi que chez toi. Ce serait plus simple si on emménageait ensemble non ? » la rassura-t-il tout en argumentant en sa faveur.

« C'est vrai, et l'idée est tentante, mais c'est une décision importante. Je te promets d'y réfléchir et de te donner rapidement ma réponse » déclara Kate en se garant sur un emplacement libre juste devant la clinique dont une unique lampe éclairait l'allée.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande ! » lui sourit tendrement Castle avant de la suivre dans la rue.

Ils durent attendre de longues minutes avant qu'un homme séduisant ne vienne leur ouvrir la porte et ne les invite à entrer dans le hall d'accueil agréablement chauffé.

« Désolé, nous sommes en pleine opération. Un chien qui a avalé une preuve capitale que son maitre avait laissée traîner sur son bureau près d'une boîte de donuts ! » S'excusa-t-il en retirant sa blouse tâchée de sang.

« J'aurais aimé voir la tête de leur capitaine quand ils leur ont dit que leur chien avait mangé leur preuve ! » s'amusa Castle.

« Pas sûr qu'il ait apprécié la plaisanterie ! » approuva le vétérinaire en joignant son rire au sien avant de reprendre son sérieux « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? » s'enquit-il en adressant un sourire éclatant à Kate.

« Ce chiot aurait besoin d'être examiné » déclara-t-elle avec indifférence en se tournant vers Castle qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Donnez-le moi, je m'en occupe » acquiesça-t-il en attrapant doucement la couverture et en emportant son précieux chargement dans une petite salle d'examen « Et bien ma belle tu as besoin d'un bon bain ! » remarqua-t-il en dépliant la couverture et en couchant la petite boule de poile sur le dos.

« C'est une fille… » Souffla Kate en adressant un sourire étincelant à son partenaire qui le lui retourna avec tendresse.

« Avez-vous besoin que j'effectue des prélèvements ? » demanda le docteur Ross en souriant d'un air charmeur à Kate.

« Mon équipe s'en est déjà chargée. Je veux juste être sûre que ce chiot est en bonne santé » répondit poliment Kate sans relever l'attitude de cet homme contrairement à Castle qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

Sur un hochement de tête approbateur, le vétérinaire examina soigneusement sa petite patiente, puis l'emporta dans un coin de la pièce où il la toiletta soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa couleur d'origine.

« C'est un Lion d'Occitanie » leur révéla-t-il en la ramenant vers eux pour la donner à Kate.

« Un Lion ? » s'inquiéta Castle en jetant un regard méfiant à l'inoffensive petite boule de poils.

« Pas d'inquiétude, c'est une race qui s'adapte parfaitement dans le cadre familial de par son caractère obéissant et affectueux. Par contre il s'agit d'un chien géant. La femelle adulte mesure 90 cm et il est recommandé de vivre en maison avec un chien pareil » leur expliqua-t-il en caressant délicatement la chienne, en profitant pour se tenir tout près de Kate.

« Elle va bien ? » s'enquit Kate en s'écartant pour venir s'adosser à son partenaire.

« Pas d'inquiétude sucre d'orge, cette petite est une vrai battante » la rassura l'homme avec un clin d'œil séducteur sans tenir compte de la proximité des deux partenaires.

« C'est lieutenant Beckett » répliqua Kate en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir avant de poursuivre sur un ton réfrigérant « Pouvons-nous la ramener chez nous ? »

« Absolument lieutenant. Gardez-la au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler, et malgré sa taille, ne vous étonnez pas de ne la voir se nourrir que très peu. Entre 700 à 800 grammes de nourriture d'excellente qualité sont suffisants, même si pour le moment elle se contentera sûrement de lait chaud. Cette race est très sociable, et ne nécessite pas de dressage particulier. Il lui suffira de comprendre votre mode de vie pour s'y adapter. Et encore une fois ces chiens adorent les enfants et s'épanouissent au sein d'une famille. » Leur expliqua-t-il sur un ton professionnel devant la froideur manifeste de Kate.

« Merci docteur » déclara Castle en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de Kate pour la guider vers la sortie après qu'il ait récupéré le chiot et la couverture.

De retour dans la rue, Castle se mit à pester contre ce docteur fol amour qui avait osé séduire sa compagne sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas été dans la pièce. Il était habitué à ce que les hommes craquent pour elle, mais il détestait en voir un tenter de la lui voler. Kate était à lui, et il n'allait pas laisser le premier bellâtre venu la lui prendre sans réagir.

« Non mais ce type était aussi vif qu'une dinde ! » gronda-t-il dans sa barbe en aidant Kate à prendre place dans la voiture avant de faire le tour pour récupérer la chienne.

« Une dinde ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça ? » rigola Kate amusée par la jalousie manifeste de son compagnon.

« C'est de saison ! » rétorqua Castle toujours aussi furieux « Et c'est le nom de volatile le moins vulgaire qui me soit venu à l'esprit » ajouta-t-il en dardant un regard incendiaire sur la clinique.

« Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de se redresser et de prendre le chemin du loft.

« Mon loft ne va pas lui convenir très longtemps… » Réfléchit-il à haute voix tout en caressant la chienne qui s'était roulée en boule sur ses cuisses.

« Je sais, on ne pourra peut-être pas la garder finalement… » Soupira Kate avec déception.

« Ou alors c'est mon loft que je ne pourrais pas garder ! » répliqua Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu adores ton loft Castle ! » lui rappela Kate en secouant doucement la tête.

« C'est vrai, mais il y a quelque temps j'ai visité une maison du côté résidentiel de TriBeCa. Et elle conviendrait bien plus à un Lion d'Occitanie, sans parler d'une famille… » Expliqua-t-il en lui coulant un regard spéculatif.

« Alors tu as vraiment envie d'avoir d'autres enfants ? » S'assura-t-elle alors qu'elle se garait sur sa place de parking.

« Si Gina m'avait posé la question, j'aurais dit non sans hésiter. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie de retenter l'aventure parentale. Alors oui, je veux des enfants à condition que ce soit avec toi » répondit Castle en plongeant un regard empli d'amour dans celui de sa partenaire.

« Des bébés Castle… » murmura Kate avec un léger sourire.

« Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu abordes le sujet… » souffla Castle en la dévisageant avec attention.

« C'est vrai. La première fois que j'ai envisagé la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec toi, c'est lorsque j'ai retrouvé Madison au court d'une enquête » lui révéla-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Madison ? Sérieusement ? » S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Oui. A la fin de l'enquête elle m'a dit qu'elle et toi ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, parce que je rêvais d'avoir des bébés Castle avec toi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, mais j'ai nié. Si je l'avais écouté… » avoua Kate en baissant les yeux en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir comme chaque fois qu'elle songeait à tout ce temps perdu.

« Ça n'a pas été du temps perdu Kate. Nous avons bâtie une relation tellement plus solide que celle de la plupart des couples. Ces années nous ont appris à nous connaître, à nous apprivoiser, à nous faire confiance et à nous aimer sans peur. Je n'échangerais ces années à tes côtés contre rien au monde » la rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever les yeux sur lui.

« Je ne te mérites pas Castle » murmura Kate les yeux étincelants de bonheur.

« C'est drôle, parce que c'est ce que je me dis chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi » sourit-il en se penchant vers elle pour un baiser amoureux qui les fit doucement gémir de satisfaction.

« Rentrons chez nous » déclara Kate en riant doucement devant la mine rayonnante de son écrivain.

« Et pour la maison ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs, tendrement enlacés.

« Et si tu en parlais avec les autres femmes de ta vie ? » proposa Kate en posant sa tête contre son torse tout en caressant délicatement la chienne qui se mit à lui lécher les doigts.

« Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu en penses. Je ne leur en parlerais que si nous envisageons de nous y installer. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, donc si tu as besoin de temps, nous attendrons que tu sois prête. Nous avons encore quelques mois de répit avant que cette petite puce devienne aussi grande qu'un poney ! » Déclara Castle en caressant les cheveux de sa muse dont il aimait par-dessus tout la douceur et la senteur.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de m'attacher, de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Mais avec toi j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'être avec toi est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Et je déteste devoir passer d'un endroit à un autre. Avec toi je ne veux pas avoir un pied dehors, tu mérites que je m'investisse pleinement dans notre relation. J'ai envie qu'on se pose, qu'on construise quelque chose de stable, de confortable, une relation dans laquelle nous nous épanouirions tous les deux. Alors je peux visiter cette maison avant de te donner une réponse ? » Souffla Kate après avoir pris une profonde inspiration comme avant de sauter dans le vide.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange » approuva-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine tant il était heureux.

Un couinement les rappela à l'ordre, et ils se séparèrent en constatant qu'ils écrasaient la petite chienne entre eux. En riant, ils regagnèrent le loft où Castle installa une couverture moelleuse, que Kate était allée chercher à l'étage, au sol avant d'y déposer le chiot qui s'y blottit immédiatement en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être qui fit sourire ses nouveaux maîtres. Mais alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le divan de façon à garder un œil sur leur bébé, le téléphone de Kate sonna.

« C'est Espo » constata-t-elle avant de décrocher « Quoi de neuf les Gars ? » voulut-elle savoir en s'installant confortablement contre le torse de son partenaire qui l'encercla de ses bras pour l'aider à trouver une position plus confortable.

En silence, il laissa la voix de sa muse le bercer alors qu'ils pensaient à leur discussion. Non seulement Kate avait accepté de vivre avec lui, mais en plus elle voulait bien qu'ils emménagent dans une maison. Leur maison. Un endroit où leur passé n'avait pas lieu de cité, où ils pourraient se construire un avenir ensemble. Un endroit où ils pourraient fonder une famille.

« L'enquête est bouclée » s'exclama Kate en raccrochant, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« En visionnant les caméras de sécurité de la zone, Ryan a vite repéré la voiture, mais l'image était trop mauvaise pour relever la plaque » commença Kate.

« En même temps un bolide noir ça se repère dans la neige ! » souligna-t-il avant de se taire devant le regard que lui lançait Kate.

« De plus, Lanie a obtenu une correspondance avec le sang. Notre victime est une célèbre éleveuse de chien de race. Quand ils sont arrivés chez elle, la porte de sa maison était grande ouverte, et les traces de sang les ont conduit dans un chenil grand luxe où ils ont trouvés le corps de Tess Fillion. Elle a été assommée avec ce qui semble être une gamelle en or massif » poursuivit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

« Une mort qui a du mordant… » Glissa Castle en serrant les mains de Kate entre les siennes pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe.

« En fouillant un peu, ils ont découvert qu'elle avait refusé de vendre son dernier Lion d'Occitanie à un amateur sous prétexte qu'il était connu pour maltraiter ses animaux. Les Gars sont allés chez lui, et dès qu'il les a vu, il a tout déballé. Il voulait le chien pour sa fille qui souffre d'autisme et qui adore cette race en particulier. Mais comme Tess ne voulait rien savoir, il s'est emporté et avant qu'il comprenne, elle gisait au sol, le crâne fracassé. » Termina Kate en secouant la tête en songeant à cette gamine qui devrait passer les prochaines années sans son père.

« Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné le chien dans ce cas ? » demanda Castle attristé par cette histoire.

« Il a dit aux Gars qu'il avait paniqué et balancé le chien en espérant que l'on croirait à un vol qui avait mal tourné » expliqua Kate en observant la petite chienne qui s'enhardissait et partait à l'exploration de son nouveau territoire.

« C'est malheureux d'en être arrivé là pour un chien aussi mignon » soupira-t-il en calant son menton sur l'épaule de Kate pour suivre les pérégrinations de leur nouveau compagnon.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais tu sais que si les enfants de Tess veulent la récupérer nous devrons la leur rendre ? » S'assura Kate qui n'avait aucune envie de rendre cette chienne à ses anciens propriétaires.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent récupérer le chien pour lequel leur mère est morte. Et si c'est le cas, je la leur achèterais » rétorqua Castle comme si ce n'était pas un problème, ce qui dans le monde de Richard Castle était effectivement le cas.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun savourant la quiétude de l'instant, se délectant d'être enfin dans les bras de l'autre après de temps à repousser ce qui leur apparaissait à présent comme une évidence et qu'ils avaient pourtant combattu avec force.

« Tu as du lait pour elle ? » s'enquit soudainement Kate en songeant que la pauvre petite puce devait mourir de faim.

« Oui dans le frigo. Nous devrions en avoir assez pour ce soir, mais il faudra aller en racheter demain » la rassura Castle avant d'en verser dans une coupelle qu'il fit chauffer quelques secondes pour qu'il soit à température ambiante.

Dès qu'il eut déposé la coupelle sous sa truffe, le chiot se mit à laper avec avidité, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Attendris, ils la regardèrent engloutir le lait en un temps record avant de se rouler de nouveau en boule sur sa couverture pour piquer un petit roupillon.

« Si nous la gardons, nous devrions peut-être lui trouver un nom… » Proposa-t-elle en renversant la tête en arrière pour scruter le visage de son écrivain qui s'illumina.

« Ça nous fera de l'entraînement pour plus tard » approuva-t-il joyeusement avant de prendre une expression réfléchie « Alors voyons… »

Amusée, Kate l'observa quelques minutes avant de réfléchir à son tour à un nom qui conviendrait à ce chien qui venait d'accomplir un véritable miracle en les poussant à s'investir un peu plus dans leur relation. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un tournant décisif dans sa vie, elle n'en éprouvait aucune peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait sereine, à sa place.

« Guirlande ! » s'écria son compagnon, la faisant sursauter.

« Non Castle, pas question d'appeler la chienne avec un nom aussi ridicule ! » protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non, elle s'est emmêlées les pattes dans une guirlande ! » expliqua-t-il en riant devant l'expression outrée de sa partenaire avant de se précipiter vers la pauvre petite chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu partir en exploration et qui se débattait pour s'extirper de cette entrave « Et puis elle a aboyé quand j'ai dit guirlande, c'est donc que ça lui plait » continua-t-il en revenant s'asseoir, la chienne sur ses genoux.

Comme pour étayer ses dires, le chiot jappa avant de se rouler en boule sur une des cuisses de Castle et contre celle de Kate.

« Mais non, elle est bien trop intelligente pour accepter un nom aussi ridicule. Si elle aboie c'est simplement pour te faire comprendre d'arrêter de l'insulter ! » Rétorqua fermement Kate en attrapant la chienne pour l'amener devant son visage « N'ai-je pas raison ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de venir frotter son nez contre sa truffe.

« Ça ne nous dit pas comment on va l'appeler » souligna Castle en souriant devant le spectacle attendrissant de sa muse câlinant cette adorable boule de poils.

« Et que dirais-tu de Halia ? » proposa Kate en ramenant la chienne tout contre elle.

« Humm… Halia Beckett Castle… » énonça-t-il pour voir comment cela sonnait « J'aime bien. Je vote pour ! » Approuva-t-il finalement avec un grand sourire.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Halia ? » demanda Kate en inclinant la tête vers le museau de la chienne.

Pour toute réponse, Halia se mit à lécher avec enthousiasme le visage de Kate qui éclata d'un rire cristallin qui empli l'appartement éclairé par les lumières chatoyantes des guirlandes lumineuses. Toujours en riant, Kate se laissa aller contre la chaleur de son partenaire, et étroitement enlacés sur le divan, ils observèrent le nouveau membre de leur famille s'endormir dans un bâillement sonore qui leur arracha un même sourire attendri.

« Montons » souffla Castle en aidant Kate à se lever pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de leur chienne qui n'était encore qu'un bébé.

« Et Halia ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle avant de sourire en voyant Castle ramasser la couverture d'Halia.

« Elle sera très bien au pied de notre lit » déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main pour monter dans leur chambre.

Et alors que les lumières joyeuses continuaient de parer le loft de teintes colorées et attrayantes, le couple se blottit chaudement sous la couette, avec à leurs pieds un petit être dont l'existence avait débutée sur une fausse note, mais qui grâce à un coup de pouce du Destin était à présent en sécurité, et mènerait une existence heureuse. Resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son amante, Castle sourit en englobant la scène d'un regard bienheureux, songeant qu'une fois encore, la magie de Noël avait opérée, lui apportant tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, et bien plus encore….


End file.
